Fairy Tail 18 años más tarde
by Korin no Hana
Summary: 18 años han pasado desde que Fairy Tail ganó los grandes juegos mágicos, y muchas cosas han pasado. Para empezar, Natsu ahora se hace cargo junto a ella de los hijos de Lucy Heartfilia: Flame y Lucy. Erza y Jerall han tenido a una hija guapísima, Hinata, que no es capaz de ejecutar magia. Wendy aún está buscando a su chico ideal. Y Gray ha desaparecido... Dejando a Juvia con Lyon.
1. Flame Heartfilia

**DISCLAIMER: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Solo mis personajes originales me "pertenecen".

Lucy volvió a mirar una vez más el rostro de su hermano antes de empezar a tratar sus heridas. Ella suspiró. ¿Cuándo entendería su hermano que _no_ debía meterse en tantas peleas? En cuanto le tocó con el algodón que estaba rociado en alcohol se quejó.

-"¡Lucy! ¡Ve con más cuidado!"-Le gritó él, enfadado.

-"¡No tendría ir con cuidado si no te metieras en tantas peleas un día y otro!"-Le reprochó ella, mientras seguía tratando sus heridas. Su hermano dejó de mirarle, avergonzado. Ella tenía razón.

Su madre los miró a ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa. _¿Cómo podía ser que fueran gemelos y tan distintos entre ellos?_

La mayor de los dos, de nombre Lucy Heartfilia, había sacado completamente su carácter, y también su cabello dorado. Con 17 años, era una muy buena chica, muy inteligente, divertida y amable.

El pequeño, de nombre Flame Heartfilia, había sacado un carácter… Más difícil, más parecido a su padre adoptivo. Tenía su pelo negro y era musculoso. Era grosero, mal hablado, peleón como él solo… Aunque también muy leal a su familia y amigos.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Dile a Lucy que deje de limpiarme las heridas con mala leche!"-Gritó el chico enfadado.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Dile a Flame que se esté quieto y que no se meta en peleas!"-Su madre rió nerviosa. Su hija también tenía mucho carácter cuando se lo proponía.

-"En fin… Ya te curo yo las heridas".-Comentó con una sonrisa familiar, mientras comenzaba a tratar sus heridas con delicadeza. Cuando acabó, le dio un beso en la frente.-"¿Se puede saber con quién te has peleado hoy, pequeño peleón?"-Le preguntó con ternura. Él se sonrojó.

-"Con… Con _Gray_".-Murmuró él, avergonzado de su pelea.

-"Buf… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes pelearte con él?"-Preguntó, cansada del comportamiento de su hijo. Sí, siempre que venía tan mal herido era porque había peleado con _Gray_.

-"¡Pero él me provoca! ¡Ese niño estúpido! ¡No entiendo como puede ser un mago de clase S!"-Chilló indignado. Lucy sonrió ilusionada.

-"Porque a diferencia de ti, Gray es inteligente, sabe pelear, meditar, es increíblemente fuerte y guapo…"-Murmuró con un ligero rubor.

-"Sí, Lucy. Ya sé lo enamorada que estás de ese idiota. Ahora, ¿Alguien me puede decir alguna opinión sincera de porque es un mago de clase S y yo no?"-Preguntó, malhumorado. Lucy le recriminó un _'¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!', _pero los tres perfectamente sabían lo enamorada que estaba de aquel chico.

-"Bueno, básicamente… Sus padres son Lyon Vastia y Juvia Loxar… Y eso ha hecho a Gray muy versátil porque sabe manejar tanto hielo como agua… Él ha sabido aprovecharlo y ahora es muy fuerte…"-Explicó su madre, recordando al otro chico. Cuando Flame le miró con cara de _'no entiendo que es ser versátil' _Lucy rió.-"En pocas palabras… Por mucho que tú seas fuerte… Gray es un caso especial, porque _Gray es el mayor genio que tenemos en Fairy Tail_".-Lucy apoyó las palabras de su madre mientras Flame refunfuñó aún enfadado, sin entender porque era tan fuerte simplemente por poder utilizar dos magias. Porque él mismo sabía que Gray era invencible. Todos los días peleaba contra él. Y todos los días, mientras él acababa hecho polvo… _Gray acababa sin un solo rasguño. _Olvidó sus pensamientos cuando su madre le revolvió el pelo.-"¡Deja de estar amargado y vayamos al gremio!"-Comentó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet miró una vez más a su hija, quien estaba intentando llevar la armadura de ella. Sin embargo, tenía demasiadas dificultades para poder llevarla sin ningún problema. Erza suspiró. <em>¿Por qué Hinata tenía que ser tan torpe? <em>No se parecía en nada ni a su padre ni a ella. Lo peor de todo es que ciertamente a ella no le importaba que su hija se dedicara a otra cosa que no fuera la magia, pero ciertamente, todo el mundo tenía muchas expectativas puestas en ella.

_Después de todo, era hija de Titania y Jerall… _

-"Hinata, déjalo. Lo tuyo realmente no son las armaduras".-Le comentó con una sonrisa. Su hija tembló y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-"Y, entonces… ¿Lo mío que son? No son las armaduras, no es el fuego ni el hielo… ¿Porqué soy tan torpe?"-Preguntó triste. Erza se quedó sin saber que decir, en silencio. _Su hija se desanimaba con tanta facilidad..._ Sin embargo, notó como los ojos de su hija volvían a llenarse de ilusión cuando vio a entrar a _Flame_ con su hermana y su madre al gremio.-"¡Flame-kun!"-Chilló ella sonriendo, con un ligero sonrojo. Erza suspiró al ver que su hija era realmente torpe para cubrir sus sentimientos sobre el hijo de Lucy, pero también se alegraba de que Flame era demasiado torpe y no se enteraba de nada.

-"¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Qué haces con la armadura de Erza?"-Preguntó sonriente, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-"Quería probar si la magia de mamá era buena para mí, pero ya puedes ver que no…"-Murmuró ciertamente desilusionada.

-"Mmm… ¡Yo creo que realmente tiene que haber alguna magia que se te dé bien!"-Comentó aún sonriendo, volviendo a sonrojar a la chica.

-"Gracias, Flame-kun".-Ella sonrió contenta.

-"No tienes que intentar tener una magia increíble o parecida a las de tu alrededor, solo tienes que encontrar una con la que te sientas a gusto y bien contigo misma".-Murmuró un chico de cabello negro, que se acababa de unir a la conversación, después de haber salido del cuarto del maestro.

-"¡Gray!"-Murmuró la rubia, feliz de verle. Flame miró a su hermana: _Estaba realmente enamorada de ese tipo. _En ese momento, observó que Lucy parecía desanimarse. Entonces él se fijó. Llevaba una mochila en su espalda.-"¿Te vas de misión?"-Preguntó, un poco triste.

-"Sí… Creo que es sencilla, no tardaré en llegar. En la próxima seguramente cogeré alguna del segundo piso…"-Explicó algo cansado y aburrido. Flame se quedó mirándole una vez más y observó cómo no solo era Lucy quien se había quedado mirándole, si no también se había quedado mirándole la hija de Gajeel y Levy. Él se enfureció. _¿Qué les daba Gray a las chicas para gustarles tanto?_ Vale, era posible que no tuviera un mal cuerpo, que fuera simpático y que aparte, era uno de los magos más poderosos. _¿Pero y eso qué? _Él tampoco era un tío feo, también era majo y también era poderoso. ¡Quizás no era un mago de clase S! _Pero eso no significaba nada… _

-"¡Seguro que no tardas nada en llegar! Con lo bueno que tú eres…"-Alabó Lucy al mago de hielo, quien le miró con un rostro serio.

-"Me tienes en demasiada alta estima, Lucy… No soy tan bueno como tú crees".-Él sonrió tristemente, mientras se despedía con la mano. Hinata se quedó mirando al chico cuando salía.

-"¿Qué le pasa? Lleva varios días deprimido…"-Comentó algo preocupada. Ella sabía que Gray tampoco es que hablara mucho con los otros, pero siempre era muy amable. Y seguía siéndolo, pero era… _Diferente a lo habitual. _

-"Seguro que habrá vuelto a discutir con Lyon… Es demasiado duro con él".-Explicó la madre de Hinata, con suspiros.

-"Después de todo solo tiene dieciocho…"-Comentó la madre de los gemelos, algo disgustada. Flame se sintió disgustado al verle salir._ ¡Su rival no podía estar desanimado!_

Bueno, técnicamente, Gray no era su rival porque Gray le pegaba una paliza siempre… _¡Pero él lo consideraba su rival! _

Y entonces, todos observaron como Flame salió del gremio corriendo, hacia la misma dirección que el mago de hielo.

-"¡Flame! ¿¡A dónde vas!?"-Preguntó su hermana, exaltada.

-"¡Voy a hablar con él!"-Chilló, mientras salía del gremio. Hinata sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Sí, así era Flame: bondadoso y bueno, que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-"Vaya dos… Son como Natsu y Gray hacen unos cuantos años…"-Murmuró la maga más adulta pelirroja, mientras golpeaba su rostro con humor. Su amiga, maga de espíritus celestiales, Lucy Heartfilia, rió.

-"¿Gray? ¿Acaso había otro Gray en el gremio, mamá?"-Curioseó la gemela de Flame mientras miraba a su madre.

-"Sí… Si que _había_ hace muchos años. Y se llevaba con Natsu igual que Gray con Flame".-Una sonrisa llena de recuerdos inundó el rostro de Lucy.

-"¿Y dónde está ahora?"-Preguntó esta vez Hinata. Ninguna de las dos magas contestó a esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>Flame siguió a Gray durante todo el camino. <em>¡Resultó que no tardó ni una hora en acabar el trabajo! <em>Pero en vez de volver al gremio, se quedó en un lago, lanzando piedrecitas, en silencio. Flame en ese momento decidió hablar con él, bajando hasta donde él estaba, quedándose a su lado.

-"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí solo?"

-"Nada en particular…"

-"Lucy y los demás están preocupados. ¡Dicen que estás deprimido!"

-"Solo estoy cansado".

-"¿Cansado?"

-"Sí, _Flame_. Estoy cansado de tener que ser el hijo perfecto, el mago perfecto… Solo quiero ser uno más".

Entonces Flame pensó que realmente ser Gray no era tan divertido como parecía.

-"¡Solo haz lo que te apetezca! Yo hago lo que me apetece... A veces la lío… ¡Pero al menos sigo mi propio camino! No el que me marcan".

"Flame… Eres un buen tipo. Me caes bien".

-"Tú a mí no. ¡Solo he venido por Lucy!"

-"Eres un _tsundere_".

-"Quizás…"

Y en aquel momento, comenzaron a lanzarse agua del lago, divirtiéndose los dos. Claro, en realidad esos dos se llevaban bien, pero nunca lo admitirían a los demás. Fue en ese momento, cuando un mago de pelo rosa que llegaba de una misión los observó desde lejos y sonrió. No pudo evitar acordarse de él mismo cuando era pequeño y venía a pelear con su rival. Él entonces suspiró.

-_"¿Dónde demonios estás, Stripper?"_

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA 1 <strong>

**Nombre: **Flame Heartfilia

**Edad: **17

**Magia: **Fuego

**Le gusta: **Smile

**No le gusta: **Gray

**Información: **Flame Heartfilia es el hijo de Lucy Heartfilia, y hermano gemelo pequeño (por unos segundos) de Lucy Heartfilia. Es muy fuerte para su edad, e incluso ha sido candidato a ser mago de Clase S, pero finalmente no pudo conseguir su puesto. Se lleva bien con todos en el gremio, pero especialmente con su hermana Lucy y con Smile, que es el hijo de Charle y Happy. Su mejor amigo/rival es Gray, ¡Aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta! Su sueño es llegar a ser mago de clase S y ganar a todos los magos fuertes de su gremio: empezando por Gray y acabando por Natsu. También parece ser que sueña con casarse con… ¿¡La hija de Gajeel y Levy!? _Pobre Hinata…_

**¡Aquí estoy, con una historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en mente! :P, La verdad es que tengo pensado en que será bastante larga, lleno de aventuras, de amor, de desamor, y bueno, básicamente será Fairy Tail con la nueva generación! Porque algunos personajes tienen los mismos nombres tiene una explicación para más adelante, cuando me refiera a la versión pequeña, le añadiré delante 'Little' y la versión grande será 'Big', para no confundirnos jajaja. **

**Sin embargo, parece ser que ya hay algunos problemas como, por ejemplo… **

**¿Quién será el padre de Flame y LittleLucy?**

**¿Dónde está BigGray?**

**¿Por qué LittleGray se lleva tan mal con su papá?**

**¡Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios! :'D **


	2. ¡Rumbo a una misión de clase S!

**·2 ¡Rumbo a una misión de clase S!**

_-"No te sientas culpable… Yo seguiré viva, en el hielo"._

_-"¡Espera! ¡Uuuuur!"_

_-"Vive, Gray…"_

Gray se volvió a despertar sudando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_Otra vez la misma pesadilla…_

Miró la hora, y pensó que era bastante tarde como para despertarse. Se vistió con rapidez, se aseó y después bajó a desayunar con su familia. Su madre, Juvia, le saludó cariñosamente con una sonrisa, y Lyon simplemente le saludó.

-"Hoy te has quedado hasta tarde en la cama. ¡Pensaba que iba a tener que ir a despertarte!"-Regañó su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Lo siento…"-Se disculpó en un murmuro. Comenzó a desayunar, cuando no pudo evitar acordarse otra vez de la pesadilla. Una y otra vez, era lo mismo. Una chica, que se convertía en hielo, y le decía que viviera… No parecía algo malo, pero él decía desgarrado su nombre… Era tan real…-"¿Papá?"-Preguntó algo nervioso. Juvia se quedó sorprendida de que su hijo iniciara una conversación con su padre. Lyon también se sorprendió, pero no se lo mostró.

-"¿Si?"

-"Tú… ¿Tú conoces a una tal…Ur?"-El menos supo al momento que la respuesta era afirmativa, cuando vio la reacción de su padre, el cual parecía muy sorprendido.

-"Fue mi maestra… La que me enseñó todo. ¿Porqué preguntas?"-Aquello sorprendió a su hijo.

-"Y… ¿Y también enseñó a… _Gray-san_?"-Cuestionó, aún más en voz baja. Su padre se levantó con un suspiro de enfado y se marchó. Juvia bajó la mirada. Y Gray se sintió culpable.

Sabía que ese nombre para referirse a otra persona que no fuera él estaba prohibido…

Después de todo, ambos padres se sentían muy culpables de lo que le había pasado a _ese chico… _

-"Lo siento…"-Susurró disculpándose el menor. Juvia acarició sus cabellos.

-"No te sientas culpable. ¿Por qué has preguntado todo eso?"

Él tragó saliva, ya que no quería contarle sobre sus supuestas visiones. Pero luego pensó en que si que podía confiar en su madre.

-"Últimamente sueño con una mujer… Que se convierte en hielo… Para sellar a un demonio. Entonces yo le digo que no lo haga, pero ella lo hace. Y me dice que tengo que vivir. Y me llama por mi nombre. Como si me conociera. Entonces… He llegado a pensar… Que cuando me llama por mi nombre no se refiere a mí, sino a Gray-san…"-Juvia se quedó sorprendida. _¿Porqué su hijo estaba soñando sobre alguien a quien ni si quiera conoció?_

* * *

><p>En otra casa, a diferencia de la primera, lo que se respiraba era buen ambiente y felicidad. Natsu, Lucy, Flame y su hermana, Lucy, tomaban el desayuno muy animadamente.<p>

-"Bueno… ¿Y al final viste a Gray?"-Preguntó su hermana, mirándole fijamente. Flame en ese momento se sonrojó.

-"Sí… Y tuvimos palabras de hombre a hombre".-Explicó, muy convencido mientras seguía comiendo rápidamente. Natsu entonces rió.

-"Yo te vi jugar muy animadamente con él en el río".-Comentó el dragon slayer mientras reía. Flame se sonrojó un poco más.

-"¡Era una pelea! ¡Pe-le-a!"-Rectificó él, aún sonrojado. Entonces acabó de desayunar con rapidez.-"¡Hasta luego! ¡Me voy, que he quedado con Hinata! ¡Voy a intentar enseñarle mi magia!"

-"¡Yo también me voy! ¡He quedado con Azuki!"-Se despidió la pequeña Lucy, mientras se iba corriendo con su hermano.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron solos en casa, viendo como sus hijos salían disparados. _Esos dos tenían una energía increíble…_ Lucy pensó que de dónde demonios habían sacado tanta energía. Claro, si estuviéramos hablando de que su padre era Natsu, entonces lo entendería… _Pero su padre __**no**__ era Natsu._

* * *

><p>-"¡Wendy! ¡Enfréntate a mí!"-Pidió el mago de fuego con mucha energía ya en el gremio. Hinata estaba a su lado, intentando calmar la energía de su compañero.<p>

-"Lo siento, paso. Tengo que ir a hacer una misión".-Comentó, mientras le enseñaba el papel de la misión, donde se veía claramente que era de clase S.-"Cuando hagas una misión de este tipo, me enfrentaré a ti".-Se burló, mientras sacaba la lengua. En ese momento, sintió una mano en su hombro.-"Erza-san…"-Murmuró. Erza sonrió.

-"¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Si Flame quiere pelear y Wendy no puede, tendrá que pelear contra mí".- Flame sonrió y comenzó rápidamente a intentar atacar a la pelirroja, pero en menos de cinco minutos estaba ko en el suelo.

-"Tu madre es un monstruo…"-Murmuró aún tirando en el suelo, mientras Hinata le ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Pero aún así, has estado increíble, Flame-kun".-Alabó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Flame sonrió.

Lucy se golpeó cuando vio a su hermano pelear contra la increíble Scarlet, y le vio caer en menos de dos segundos. Ella suspiró. _Su hermano nunca aprendería… _En ese momento, toda su atención se desvió cuando vio entrar a su amor platónico. Y toda su atención volvió a dirigirse a su hermano cuando vio que iba detrás de él.

-"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?"-Preguntó con curiosidad el mago de fuego, acercándose a él. Gray suspiró.

-"A por una misión. Quiero ahorrar algo de dinero".-Explicó sin muchas ganas.

-"Guay. Te acompaño".

-"No puedes, voy a hacer una misión de clase S".

Flame se quedó pensando. Una misión de clase S… _¡Era lo que necesitaba para que le tuvieran respeto! _Wendy le había prometido enfrentarse a él si hacia una misión de rango S… ¡Tenía que ir con Gray sí o sí.

-"¡Voy a ir contigo a la misión!".

-"Un no es un no, pesado".

* * *

><p>Y así Lucy vio como su hermano salía incordiando al mago de hielo, que llevaba una misión de clase S. Todos pensaron que Flame iba en broma cuando dijo de acompañar a Gray a una misión, pero Lucy sabía que no era así. <em>¡Flame hablaba totalmente en serio! <em>Y en ese momento, le siguió. Hinata también lo hizo, preocupada.

-"¡Flame! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!"-Chilló su hermana, haciendo que los dos magos se giraran.

-"Ey, Lucy, Hinata. ¿No queréis uniros a la misión?"-Preguntó él sonriendo.

-"¡No seas imbécil! ¡No somos de clase S, a diferencia de Gray!"-Hinata asintió y miró al mago de hielo.

-"Gray-san, dile a Flame-kun que no puede ir contigo".-Ordenó ella con un leve susurro. Gray suspiró para después encogerse de hombros.

-"Lo siento. Le debo un favor, si quiere venir, que venga".-Explicó él, un poco desganado. En ese momento, miró a las chicas.-"En realidad la misión no es tan difícil… Puedes venir tú también si quieres, Luce".-Comentó, en un suspiro, quitándole importancia. Lucy sintió sus ojos brillar.

_-'Me ha llamado Luce…'-_Pensó ilusionada. En ese momento sonrió.-"¡Cuenta con ello! ¡Iré con vosotros!"-Ella sonrió feliz mientras se acercaba.

-"Yo… No os preocupéis, yo no le diré nada al gremio".-Susurró la chica pelirroja, un poco triste.

-"¿Qué dices, Hinata? ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!"-Comentó Flame con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se quedó sorprendida. Justo después, Gray golpeó en la cabeza a Flame.

-"Tú y tu hermana es una cosa, pero Hinata es otro caso muy distinto. Las misiones de clase S son peligrosas".-Explicó él, un poco preocupado por su compañero. Hinata desvió su mirada, con sus ojos llorosos.

-"¡La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!"-Gritó muy convencido. En ese momento, cogió de la mano a Hinata.-"Venga, ¡Vámonos antes de que venga tu madre y nos mate!"-Hinata asintió con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel siguió andando hacia el gremio. Había dejado a Lucy en su casa durmiendo, ya que sabía que esta noche la rubia había tenido una pesadilla. Y cuando Lucy tenía una pesadilla, después ya no podía dormir durante toda la noche. Así que había estado a su lado hasta que finalmente se había dormido, y en ese momento decidió ir hacia el gremio. Quizás podría coger alguna misión cortita, ya que hacía tiempo que no pasaba su tiempo libre con Lucy.<p>

Sí, definitivamente, cogería una misión corta, y con las ganancias, le haría un regalo a Lucy y le invitaría a cenar. Total, Flame y Lucy ya eran muy mayores como para poder estar solos en casa.

Hablando de ellos, les vio muy animadamente estar pidiendo una barca. Pero le extrañó el que no iban solos, sino que también iban Gray e Hinata. Se acercó poco a poco y por fin pudo ver lo que llevaba Gray en su mano. _¡Una misión de rango S!_ Se acercó sigilosamente detrás de ellos.

-"¿Vais a despedir a Gray, quien se va a ir él solo a hacer una misión de Rango S?"-Preguntó él, sorprendiendo a los cuatro magos.

-"¡P-Papá! ¡Claro que vamos a despedir a Gray, hombre…!"

-"¡Lucy, no digas tonterías! ¡He decidido que voy a hacer una misión de Rango S!"-Admitió Flame, muy decidido. Gray suspiró. _¿Y ahora como podría salvar a los tres idiotas de la furia del Dragon Slayer?_

Él solo tenía dos opciones:

La primera, le mentía a Natsu y le decía que si habían ido a despedirle. La cual cosa, era poco creíble.

La segunda, era convencer a Natsu de hacer la misión con ellos. Con palabras o a la fuerza. _Sí, eso sonaba mejor._

-"¡Vosotros tres vais a volver a Fairy Tail a recibir la furia de Erza! ¡Y tú Gray también!"-Chilló él, mientras estiraba del brazo de Flame.

-"¡Que no! ¡Que yo me voy a ir con Gray!"-Gritó su hijo, intentando zafarse. En ese momento, el barquero se acercó ilusionado.

-"Pelo rosa y la marca del gremio en el brazo… ¿¡Usted es Salamander!?"-Preguntó muy ilusionado. Natsu en ese momento soltó a su hijo y revolvió su propio cabello, restándole importancia. Él estaba hablando con el barquero, cuando Gray vio que era su oportunidad. De una patada, lo lanzó al barco.

_Los dragon slayer y los transportes no se llevan muy bien… _

-"¡Graaaay! ¡Esta me la pagaaaas!"-Dijo sintiendo muchísimas nauseas. Gray rió mientras subía a la barca junto a Flame, Lucy e Hinata.

-"No sabía que papá era intolerable a los transportes…"-Comentó Lucy, algo sorprendida.

-"¡Eso no importa! ¡Venga, vámonos a la misión de Rango S!"-Chilló Flame, muy feliz. Gray suspiró.

_¿Desde cuándo Flame era el líder de la misión?_

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, mucho más lejano, todo estaba absolutamente congelado.<p>

-"Señor… Solo faltan unos días para resucitarle".

-"Bien".

-"¿Qué haremos con el chico _en el hielo_…?"

-"Quizás sería buena idea, ¿No?"

-"¿Buena idea?"

-"Sí. Devolver a _Gray Fullbuster a Fairy Tail_. ¿No crees que una buena idea?"

-"Eso sería…"

-"Sí, en verdad es peligroso. Quizás… solo tendríamos que matarlo de una vez. _Después de todo, él lleva muchos años sin vivir". _

-"De acuerdo. En cuanto el demonio _Deliora _sea liberado, le mataremos".

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA 2 <strong>

**Nombre: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Edad: **17

**Magia: **Espíritus celestiales

**Le gusta: **El gremio

**No le gusta: **Su verdadero padre

**Información: **Lucy Heartfilia es la hija de Lucy Heartfilia, y es la hermana mayor (por unos segundos) de Flame. Quizás no es tan fuerte como su hermano, pero si es más inteligente, y sabe utilizar mejor sus cartas. Su mejor amiga es Hinata, y como sabe los sentimientos de ella por su hermano, intenta recomendarle como conquistarle. En cuanto a ella, lleva muchos años enamorada del hijo de Lyon y Juvia, pero parece ser que él solo la ve como una amiga, algo que le molesta bastante…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y una nueva actu ha llegado! :D <strong>

**Espero que os guste y que os parezca interesante, ya que siempre es lo que intento. Y sí, si me lo preguntáis, esta historia seguirá más o menos los mismos pasos que Fairy Tail pero diferente. **

**Con esto quiero decir que, tal y como Natsu, Lucy y Gray se fueron a una misión de Rango S, Flame, Lucy e Hinata quieren hacer lo mismo. ¡Después de todo son hijos de gente que está muy mal de la cabeza! :P**

**Espero que el próximo capítulo llegue antes… ¡Y espero que pongáis vuestras predicciones! Jejejeje ~**

**Respondiendo al review, creo que el padre de Flame y Lucy no está tan claro como parece… =P**

**En cuanto a Gray, se podría decir que no fue él quien decidió irse… jejejeje. **


	3. Un demonio congelado

_**-"Tengo que irme. El abuelo me ha mandado una misión".**_

_**-"Y ¿Cuánto tardarás?"**_

_**-"No lo sé. Dos, tres semanas. Dice que solo la puedo hacer yo… Es raro, ¿No?"**_

_**-"Bueno… Gray-sama es realmente fuerte".**_

_**-"Ey, ¿No quedamos que solo Gray?"**_

_**-"S-Sí Gray-sa…Gray"**_

Él entonces le besó.

_**-"Nos vemos, Juvia. Cuando vuelva, me encargaré de decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi chica…"**_

_**-"¡Lo estoy deseando!"**_

Sin embargo… Él nunca volvió.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, la escena cambió.<p>

_Agh… No… No puedo ver nada…_

_**-"¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡No puede estar muerto!"**_

_**-"Usted puede ver el cadáver…"**_

_¿El… Cadáver?_

_**-"Gra… Gray… ¡Gray, levántate! ¡Gray levántate, joder!"**_

_Es… Es raro… Noto como si alguien me estuviera llamando… Gritándome… _

"_**¡Gray! ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué pasará con Juvia!?"**_

_¿Ju…Via…?_

"_**¿¡Y con Lyon!?"**_

_¿Lyon…?_

_**-"¿¡Y con Lucy, Erza, Wendy!? ¿¡Y Fairy Tail!?"**_

_¿Qué estás diciendo…? Yo no estoy muerto._

_O eso creo… ¿Por qué estás gritando eso…?_

_¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirte nada para calmarte…?_

_**-"¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te atreves a morir de esta forma!"**_

_Si estuviera muerto… Yo no podría escucharte… _

_Pero tampoco puedo contestarte…_

_Mi garganta… Me duele…_

_Realmente no sé qué me pasa…_

_No sé porque no puedo contestarte…_

…_Natsu…_

* * *

><p>Gray se despertó sudando, temblando. Como siguiera teniendo sueños tan extraños, acabaría parcialmente loco. En ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a Flame justo en frente y que estaba acercando sus labios a los suyos peligrosamente.<p>

-"¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?"-Preguntó exaltado, apartándole de un empujón. Flame rápidamente se sintió nervioso.

-"¡No pienses nada extraño! ¡Iba a salvarte la vida!"-Chilló él, algo sonrojado. Gray se quedó mirándole extrañado.

-"¿Salvarme… La vida?"-Cuestionó no muy seguro de las palabras de su amigo. Él entonces miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una playa, y Natsu, Luce e Hinata no estaban.-"¿Qué ha pasado?"-Volvió a preguntar, nervioso.

-"La barca volcó en una tormenta y nos separamos".-Explicó aún nervioso.-"Se ve que te entró un montón de agua, porque te desmayaste y parecía que te estuvieras ahogando. ¡Iba a hacerte el boca a boca para salvarte!"-Gray simplemente tocó su cuello, al acordarse de su sueño. Otra vez, era como si estuviera viviendo los recuerdos de alguien. Y él estaría mintiendo si admitiera que no le asustaba. En ese momento, Flame se levantó del suelo, tendiéndole la mano a su compañero, algo sonrojado.-"Venga, ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lucy y los demás!"-Gray sonrió para después aceptar su mano.

* * *

><p>-"Me pregunto si Flame-kun y Gray-san estarán a salvo…"-Murmuró la pequeña Hinata, algo nerviosa, mientras seguía andando algo nerviosa. En ese momento, sintió la mano de Natsu removiendo sus cabellos.<p>

-"No te preocupes, son fuertes. Uno de ellos es hasta de clase S, y el otro no lo es por ser demasiado…torbellino".-Comentó el dragonslayer, un poco nervioso. Lucy rió un poco.

-"¡Ey, papá! ¿Cuándo le encontremos vamos a continuar la misión? Ya que estamos aquí…"-Curioseó ella, algo nerviosa. Natsu suspiró.

-"Ya que he estado en un bote por no sé cuánto tiempo, se ha volcado y he perdido la cartera, obviamente voy a hacer la misión".

-"¡YAIIIH! ¡Sabía que al final aceptarías la misión!"-Comentó con una gran sonrisa. Natsu rió.

-"Je, seguro que cuando volváis os castigarán con '_eso'_".

-"¿_Eso_…?"-Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

-"¡No, eso no! ¡Que cuando a Flame le castigaron con _eso_ estuvo dos días sin comer!"

-"Pero… ¿Qué es _eso_?"

Natsu rió.

-"Algo muy divertido, ya veréis".

-"¡NI DE COÑA VOY A HACER _ESO_!"

-"¿¡QUÉ ES _ESO_!?"

* * *

><p>-"Estoy taaaaan cansado… Llevamos andando todo el día y ni rastro de papá, Lucy o Hinata…"-Gray suspiró.<p>

-"Vamos a quedarnos aquí".-Ordenó, mientras se sentaba. Flame estuvo a punto de rechistar.-"Los dragon Slayer como Natsu-san tienen un gran olfato. Si nos quedamos en un punto fijo, nos encontrarán".-Explicó calmadamente.

-"Woah, no sabía que sabías tantas cosas sobre los dragon Slayer".

-"He entrenado con Natsu-san muchas veces, así que poco a poco he ido descubriendo características de los dragon Slayer. ¿Tú no las sabías?"-Flame negó con su cabeza.

-"Papá no ha entrenado con nosotros. Lucy ha entrenado con mamá y yo entrené con Erza…"-En ese momento, ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda.

-"Entrenar con Erza tuvo que ser terrible".

-"Y que lo digas".

* * *

><p>-"¡JERALL! ¡TU HIJA SE HA DEJADO ENREDAR POR LOS HIJOS DE LUCY Y SE HA MARCHADO DE MISIÓN!"-Gritó la chica más fuerte del gremio a través de una lacrima de comunicación. Jerall rió algo nervioso desde el otro lado de la lacrima.-"¡SE HA IDO A UNA MISIÓN DE CLASE S! ¡LA VAN A MATAR!"-En ese momento, Lucy que estaba detrás de ella intentó calmarla.<p>

-"Vamos, Erza, que está con mis hijos, Gray y _Natsu_".-Intentó – sin muchas expectativas – calmarla. Erza entonces sintió una vena hincharse.

-"Eso es lo peor de todo…"-Murmuró intentando –inútilmente- calmarse.-"¡ESE IDIOTA NO HA MADURADO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡ES QUE CUANDO VUELVA VOY A *CENSURADO, CENSURADO* Y *CENSURADO, CENSURADO*!"-Jerall en ese momento suspiró. Tendría suerte si volvía a ver a Natsu y a los demás con vida.

-"Vamos… No te alteres tanto, Erza. A lo mejor una misión así le ayuda a ser más fuerte".-Explicó tranquilamente. Erza al escuchar su voz, consiguió calmarse un poco.

-"¡Pero Jerall…!"

-"Nada de 'peros'. Hinata saldrá bien de esta. Después de todo es nuestra hija, ¿No?"-Preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Erza en ese momento se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.-"Nos vemos dentro de unos días".-Se despidió, con una agradable sonrisa.

-"A…Adiós…"-Susurró Erza, mucho más calmada y tímida. En ese momento, escuchó una voz detrás de ella riéndose.

-"Puffff… Como una colegiala enamorada".-Murmuró un gato azul de nombre Happy. Él se puso a reír hasta que sintió como Erza le cogía del rabo y lo mandaba fuera del gremio de una patada.

-"Bah… Si tanto te preocupan, puedo ir a buscarlos".-Comentó una voz femenina con bastante fuerza detrás de ella. Su pelo era largo y gris, aparte de ser bastante musculada para ser una chica. Sin embargo, llevaba el típico uniforme de secundaria. Ella alzó su puño.-"¡Una verdadera mujer ha de poder traer a unos niños a casa!"-Erza suspiró. Tenía el carácter de su padre, el refinamiento de su madre y la mala hostia de su tía cuando era adolescente.

-"Ya he mandado a alguien más a por ellos".-Explicó con una leve sonrisa.-"Y cuando se cabrea… Puede ser peor que yo".-En ese momento, la maga de pelo blanco rió, cruzando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza.

-"¡Estoy deseando ver con cuantos moratones llegan todos!"

* * *

><p>Natsu sintió recorrer un escalofrío en su espalda. No sabía porque, pero cierta pelirroja se le venía a la mente cada dos por tres, y pensaba que le iba a matar en cuanto regresara al gremio. <em>Ni si quiera Lucy cuando se enfadaba le daba tanto miedo como la madre de Hinata.<em>

Finalmente, después de captar el olor de Flame y Gray, se encontraron con ellos dos, que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a ponerse a pelear –como siempre-.

-"¡Flame, Gray!"-Saludó la hija mayor de Natsu con una sonrisa. Ella entonces se acercó a Gray con una gran sonrisa.-"¡Qué bien que estés bien!"-Gray le sonrió, mientras que Flame refunfuñó.

-"Gracias por preocuparte por tu hermano gemelo…"-Murmuró irónicamente, entonces él observó a Hinata, que estaba detrás de Natsu, sin mirarle.

-"Me… Me alegro que estés bien, Flame-kun".-Susurró tímidamente, aún detrás de Natsu.

-"Papá, te ha cambiado la voz. Ahora la tienes más femenina".-Bromeó él, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, quien tenía un claro sonrojo.-"¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿No te dije que te protegería?"-Hinata asintió sonrojada. Natsu suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

-"En fin… Aún no sé ni que misión escogiste, Gray. ¿Qué hemos venido a hacer a esta isla desierta?"-Curioseó él, algo preocupado.

-"Hemos venido a descongelar a un demonio y después matarlo".-Explicó, mientras sacaba la misión de su bolsillo, la cual estaba bastante mojada.

-"U… ¿Un demonio?"-Preguntó tímidamente la hija de Erza, aún sin creerlo. Todos se sentaron alrededor del papel de Gray.

-"Sí, a pesar de que esta isla sea desierta, antes aquí había un laboratorio. Un laboratorio considerado _ilegal_, ya que hacían experimentos con _humanos_".-Informó con tranquilidad. Natsu no podía acabar de creérselo del todo.-"Uno de los experimentos consistía en convertir a alguien humano en demonio".

-"E… Eso es… terrible…"-Susurró la maga de espíritus celestiales, sin poder acabar de creerlo. Gray asintió.

-"Finalmente lo consiguieron, solo con una persona. Sin embargo, el demonio se volvió loco y acabó destruyendo el laboratorio. Finalmente, consiguieron sellar al demonio. Pero la gente no está contenta con solo sellarlo, lo quieren muerto. Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros".

-"Parece muy de película…"-Susurró Natsu nervioso. Gray suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

-"Son todo leyendas. No se sabe si existió alguna vez el laboratorio, el demonio o lo que fuera. Lo que quieren los ciudadanos de las islas vecinas es que se demuestre que no hay ningún demonio".

En ese momento Flame rió con aires de grandeza.

-"¿Esa es la misión? ¡Está chupada!"-Dijo muy convencido, levantándose.-"¡Venga, vamos a demostrar que ese demonio no existe!"-Lucy suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

-"¿Es que nunca va a escuchar hasta el final?"

Natsu rió un poco.

-_'Para no ser hijo biológico mío, tiene la misma energía que yo a su edad'.-_Pensó divertido.

* * *

><p>-"¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí tiene que estar el supuesto demonio!"-Gritó feliz Flame, con energía.-"Si existe, lo descongelamos y nos lo cargamos. ¡Suena sencillo!"-Dijo con alegría y energía.<p>

-"¿Cómo piensas descongelarlo?"-Preguntó Gray, con un suspiro.

-"Con fuego, obviamente".

-"Estúpido... ¿Crees que si fuera con fuego sería una misión de clase S?"

-"Eeeh..."

Lucy rió al ver a su hermano en ridículo. Natsu, sin embargo, se quedó reflexionando.

-"¡Espera un momento, Gray!"-Chilló Flame, muy orgulloso. Gray se giró.-"Si no se descongela con fuego, ¿Cómo pensabas descongelarlo?"-Curioseó.

-"Con la gota de luna. Es un hechizo muy poderoso".-Explicó el mago de hielo. Lucy se quedó mirándole. _¡Realmente Gray era muy inteligente! _Natsu en ese momento se perdió en sus recuerdos.

La única vez que había visto la gota de luna, fue cuando Gray se enfrentó a Lyon. Porque había un demonio congelado: Deliora. Y ese demonio fue congelado por su maestra, Ur.

Él entonces palideció. ¿Y si el demonio estaba sellado por el mismo hechizo que el de la maestra de Gray y Lyon? _¡Sería como matar a quien dio la vida por sellar al demonio! _

-"¡Mira, aquí hay una cueva congelada! ¡Tiene que estar aquí!"-Comentó Lucy, muy feliz. En ese momento, Flame entró sin pensarlo.

-"¡Voy a encontrar al demonio y destrozarloo!"-Gritó mientras seguía corriendo.

-"Dios... ¿Es que nunca se le acaba la energía?"-Preguntó muy molesto Gray. Hinata rió tímidamente. _¡Así era Flame!_ Entonces escucharon un grito del mago de fuego, lo que les sorprendió.

-"¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?"-Chilló Flame, muy nervioso. Gray entonces sonrió.

-"Parece que el idiota ha encontrado algo interesante".-Comentó, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a Flame. Lucy, Hinata y Natsu, quien aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, corrieron detrás de él.

-"¡Esto no es un demonio!"-Explicó Flame mientras llegaban sus compañeros. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Natsu, que fue el último en llegar, comenzó a sudar, comenzó a sentirse mal.-"¡Hay un chico encerrado en el hielo!"-Gritó Flame, aún sorprendido.

Natsu en ese momento le miró bien. Pelo negro desordenado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Justo arriba de su ceja izquierda tenía una visible cicatriz. Él estaba vestido con un... ¿kimono blanco? Y Natsu sintió nauseas. Excepto por la ropa, era completamente igual a él.

-"¿Gr-Gray...?"-Preguntó en un susurro. El mago de clase S estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero se dio cuenta que Natsu no le estaba mirando él. Estaba mirando al chico dentro del hielo.-"El 'demonio' que hay que descongelar y matar es... ¿Gray?"-Volvió a murmurar, muy preocupado. En ese momento, sintieron pasos detrás de ellos y ellos decidieron esconderse.

Eran un chico y una chica.

-"Te lo dije... Te dije que no había nadie aquí".

-"Me había parecido escuchar voces..."

-"Por favor, aquí nadie va a venir. Después de todo, ya han pasado 18 años desde que él desapareció, ¿No?"

En ese momento ella colocó una mano sobre el hielo donde estaba el chico encerrado.

-"Gray-chan, Gray-chan... Me pregunto... ¿Cuántos días de vida te quedan antes de que el jefe decida utilizarte?~"-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-"Finalmente lo conseguiremos… ¡_Deliora será resucitado gracias a este chico_!"-Gritó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa, mientras salían de allí.

Los cinco magos salieron de su escondite algo nerviosos, sobre todo el más mayor de todos.

-"No me gusta como se está poniendo esto".-Murmuró Hinata, muy nerviosa. Natsu en ese momento revolvió sus rojizos cabellos, tranquilizándola.

-"No sé lo que está pasando... No sé lo que están intentando hacer, pero... El tipo que hay encerrado en el hielo… Desapareció hace 18 años. Hace 18 años, él se fue a una misión y nunca más volvió. Le estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo… Y después de mucho tiempo buscando, creí que había muerto. Pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo a nadie".-Explicó Natsu, seriamente. Gray, en ese momento, recordó su sueño. Según su sueño… _Natsu había visto el cadáver del chico que estaba encerrado en el hielo._ Natsu sintió sus llamas arder de odio.-"No sé lo que está pasando aquí… No sé lo que pretenden hacer… Pero lo que sé seguro es… ¡_Que no me voy a ir a casa sin Gray!"_

* * *

><p>Tormenta. Agua. Mucha agua. El capitán de barco estaba nervioso.<p>

-"Pero señorita… ¿Usted cree que es una buena idea ir a esa isla? ¡Dicen que hay demonios!"

La mujer le miró seriamente para después asentir.

-"No me interesan las historias de demonios. Solo voy a traer a unos cuantos idiotas de vuelta antes de que Erza-san los mate".

* * *

><p><strong>FICHA 3<strong>

**Nombre:**Gray Vastia

**Edad:**18

**Magia:**Ice Make y Agua

**Le gusta:**Sus amigos (los que le tratan como una persona normal)

**No le gusta:**La gente que le alaba

**Información:**Gray Vastia es el hijo de Juvia y Lyon, respectivamente. Gracias a que ellos dos tienen una magia parecida, Gray ha acabado adquiriendo tanto la magia de su madre como la de su padre, algo que le hace ser un verdadero genio. Con tan solo 14 años, alcanzó el rango de mago de clase S. Apenas tiene ninguna relación con su padre, pero si con su madre. No tiene ningún sueño de futuro, ahora mismo está ahorrando dinero para irse de casa de sus padres, y no le importaría irse un tiempo del gremio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Guau! Que actualización tan rápida jejeje.<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews! Ahora procederé a responder reviews :P**

**Happytroll: Como puedes ver, una parte del caso Gray por fin está viendo la luz (ya he dicho que esta historia va a ser larga, así que por mucho que se resuelva esto… Quedarán cosas sin resolver :') )**

**En cuanto al caso Heartfilia, puedo decir que… Es algo que se resolverá más adelante. Bastante más adelante jejeje.**

**Karlina 247: ¡Me alegro que te guste! Es normal que haya dudas, hay MUCHAS dudas en esta historia, pero poco a poco se resolverán.**

**Noriko Ishida: ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! X3**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Las primeras sagas son cortas, y esta no va a ser una excepción, pero marcará mucho a nuestros personajes :P**

**Espero vuestras reflexiones y pensamientos del capítulo ^^**

**Un saludo! **


End file.
